Spirit Animals, Nyal's tale
by Fight4Whales
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE SPIRIT ANIMALS: WILD BORN! When Nyal summons a sea hawk, her life is turned around, she wants to help fight for Erdas, but right after she get's her spirit animal her town is attacked, will Nyal be able to defend Erdas or will she die fighting those trying to destroy it. Rated T for some death and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Nyal (n-eye-all) woke with a start, it was the day! The day she would attempt to summon a spirit animal! She leaped out of bed and grabbed her t-shirt, it was blue with ocean waves on it. She pulled it over her head then grabbed some khakis and ran out the door just as she was tightening the belt. Her mother had just put out breakfast, an eggfle (an over-easy egg squashed between two waffles!)

She plopped down in the chair and bit into the food, the egg yoke spilled all over her plate, so she wiped it up with the waffle, she licked her lips as she ate the last morsel. Then got up, cleaned off her plate and washed her hands. She looked outside, she lived in Amaya and was lucky to have a home. For a while she helped her mom clean the kitchen. Just after they finished it was time to leave.

They stepped outside and walked to the square, Nyal was filled with anxiety, she wanted to help fight! Zhong was falling and Amaya could follow, but without a spirit animal she wasn't sure she could make a big difference. When they reached the town center Nyal left her mother and jumped up onto the stage that was set up. One other boy, called Frank was there too, he looked scared and winced every time the animals around him called out.

The square was not very full, just a small group of people ,by the stage there were few animals, a dove in a cage, a dog tied to a stake, and a small fox in a crate. The Greencloak stepped up, and said a few things about how the Nector worked and a lot of other things, Nyal hung to every word. Then it was time, Frank was allowed to go first, since his father was higher up on the "ladder of society".

"Receive the Nector of Nagini, the Greencloak said and nodded to the boy, he quickly swallowed the nector and stood back. Nothing happened, yet Frank looked relived, he stepped back. Nyal stepped up, "Receive the Nector of Nagini" the Greencloak said and handed her the bottle. Nyal took a breath and swallowed the nector it tasted sort of buttery, it also felt thick on her tongue, like honey. She swallowed the remaining liquid and stepped back, a tingling started in her stomach and spread through out her body.

A cry pierced the air and Frank jumped so high he fell of the stage, but Nyal wasn't paying attention, she spotted a small figure flying through the air, as it got closer she could tell it was a bird, a falcon? No, that was impossible Essix was summoned by Rollin, surely she wouldn't leave him. As the bird got closer Nyal could make out white and black marking, not a falcon. Finally the bird began to descend, it flapped over to Nyal and landed on her outstretched arm. It was a sea hawk!

Right as the talons made contact with her skin the tingling ceased. Nyal stood there her mouth wide open, she had done it! She had summoned a spirit animal! The bird nuzzled her, and nipped gently at her ear. Her hand trembling she stroked the head of her new friend, a word popped into her mind, _Minke _was this her sea hawks name?

Then a yell sounded through the air, and a group of people ran from the buildings behind them! An attack! Nyal stood stunned in place, Minke took to the air and at about 500 feet began to circle the square. Finally Nyal managed to run, she leaped off the stage and sprinted towards the blacksmiths, they had weapons there, she could fight, she had learned from her friends.

Along with many other people she burst through the doors and snatched a weapon off the wall, she managed to get her hands on a mace. Then she started towards the battlefield, many Amayens were fighting, some were only seven and others seventy, she let out a war cry and dashed at the attackers, she saw spirit animals being released from passive state.

She met head on with a bull, it charged at her and she swung her weapon, it hit the bull in the head, it stumbled, but managed to get back to it's feet. Nyal was about to swing at it again when someone tackled her, she hit the ground hard and swung at the person, they dodged and began to throw punches, some hitting her. She tried kicking them and managed to hit them in the shin. She felt no powers from Minke who was still in the air.

Her mother was gone too, probably caught in the fleeing crowd, why were the Conquerors attacking!? They were supposed to be in Zhong! A fist hit her in the stomach and knocked the air out of her. She yelped and kicked the person's shin again, still it had no affect. But she pulled her other hand into a fist and punched the guy in the shoulder, it caught him off guard and she managed to roll out of the way.

She was on her feet in a second and swung her mace at him, he ducked just before it hit him, then he pulled out a knife and began to slash at her, she easily dodged him, but she had no time to swing. One time the knife nicked her arm, and her legs started to tire from jumping around. Finally she found an open spot to get on the offensive, she swung at his legs, knocking him down, he fell flat on his back. She pointed the weapon at him.

"Surrender." She said sternly, she didn't want to kill him. But the man grinned and lowered at part of his shirt, by the time she saw the tattoo it was too late, an emu appeared, it squawked at her and began it's attack, it started to nip at her, and she couldn't outrun it. Finally Minke came to her aid, she dove down and opened her wings at the last second, she whipped past the emu with her claws outstretched, it raked the other bird's face, just missing the eyes. The emu ran after Minke who had banked near the ground. It managed to get a foot on a tail feather, but Minke took had so much momentum that she couldn't stop and the tail feather was ripped off.

The emu squawked again and ran after Minke who had began to ascend, and soon the sea hawk was far out of the reach of the emu. Meanwhile Nyal began to fight the man again, they danced around each other, each stepping forward and swinging, some of the blows hit them but most were just taunts. Then there was a fierce cry, they both looked at their spirit animals, Minke was in danger, she was trapped by the emu's foot!

**Hey guys! This is my first spirit animals Fanfic. so please don't get on me if I get a little detail wrong, I read the last one a few months ago so I'm kind of rusty! Please follow & review!**


	2. Taken

**Chapter 2**

Nyal ran at the emu, her mace in hand, but the emu's "owner" dashed at Nyal. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him leap at her, and then time seemed to slow. Minke was squawking and flapping her free wing, the emu was watching Nyal, and the man, he was in midair. Without thinking Nyal threw the mace, time returned to normal speed and she was knocked to the ground, dirt flew as she landed awkwardly on her arm, there was a _pop _and pain shot through her left hand to her shoulder.

But the mace had hit the emu's brown wing, making it jump and giving Minke enough time to fly away. She rose to about two thousand feet than began to circle. Nyal breathed a sigh of relief, at least her spirit animal was safe. Then she focused back on her foe, he was pinning her, her shoulders pushed against the dirt. Pain coursed up her left arm, and she believed she had dislocated it.

The emu was lying in the dirt trying to examine it's wound. Then she looked back at the man, he had a scar across his cheek, and was wearing a gray shirt, and brown shorts. He smiled evilly and tightened his grip on his knife. In an instant he had flung the knife towards her injured shoulder, she managed to dodge most of it but was scraped. She groaned in pain, and anger. Suddenly adrenaline was pumping through her, she formed a fist and punched at the guys face, hitting his nose, a few droplets of blood flew onto her fist as he fell backwards.

She then quickly whipped out her pocketknife, and began to slash at him, making sure to stay away from his neck and head. He glared at her and scrambled backwards, a hand clutching his bleeding, and probably broken nose. Finally he got the chance to get to his feet, and pointed his knife at her. His short was now torn in some spots from her knife, and he took his hand away from his nose which was steadily pumping out blood.

"Saxuen, passive state!" he yelled and his emu became a tattoo. Now it was human vs. human, no spirit animals (other than Minke who was just watching) both of them jumped forwards and would jab and slash. Sometimes they would miss, but when they hit each other they only got more angry. Soon both were bloody, and very angry. Yet Nyal had the disadvantage, her knife was small and flimsy and her left arm hung limply at her side, and when they both dove for the attack their knives met and hers broke. She quickly leaped back and tried to reach her mace.

But her right arm couldn't reach the mace, and she was left-handed, the man took advantage of her quickly, soon he was on top of her, she squirmed and yelled. But he was sitting on her, the knife at the back of her neck. Soon she felt something rough loop around her wrists, a rope. He tied it tightly then moved on and tied her ankles to keep her from kicking. Then he blindfolded her. She was about to be taken prisoner!

"MINKE!" she yelled just as a cloth was roughly shoved in her mouth. She heard a squawk, and a few second later the man's weight was gone, she heard him yelp, and slash at Minke, but soon other footsteps approached and Minke let out a cry of rage, she was probably thrown in a cage. Then she was grabbed, she let out a muffled yell, but the others were fighting, and she was carried away from the town.

They took her a short ways, then roughly threw her in a vehicle of some sort, maybe a carriage. When she landed she jarred her injured shoulder, making her groan. She felt other people beside her. They were probably tied up too. What were the attackers doing? They usually didn't take prisoners, she _had _heard rumors that they were low on soldiers, maybe that's why they were taking some people. Probably people with spirit animals, then they would bribe them into working for them. Did they do this in Zhong too?

Suddenly something made of metal landed on her back, there was a squawk of rage, it was Minke.

"Okay this is good, they all have spirit animals, they'll make good soldiers." Someone said Nyal was right, they were being taken so they could be made soldiers. She squirmed against the ropes, but they were strong and she was trapped. Suddenly the carriage jolted forwards, they were being taken away! The people besides her tensed but didn't fight, maybe they thought this was a lost cause, they were probably right.


	3. The sign

**Hey, I'd like to say that I misspelled Rollan in chapter 1 sorry!**

**Chapter 3 **

The carriage jolted to a stop, making Nyal jerk out of a fitful sleep. They had been in the hot vehicle for over six hours. She heard footsteps approach and someone's muffled yelp as they were taken away. Everyone was being taken somewhere, and they couldn't do anything. Suddenly the cage that held Minke was taken of Nyal's stomach, she yelled into her cloth, that had been her one comfort.

After Minke was taken a few minutes passed before someone untied her ankles and grabbed her feet and pulled her out. She didn't struggle, they placed her on her feet and lead her away, she tripped a lot, but they had a firm grip on her. She felt something warm slide down her hand, blood, so someone had tried to escape. Finally she heard a door being opened and felt tile under her feet.

They walked a ways then she heard the jingle of keys and a door opening, then she was lead into a room. One person held her arms tight while the other untied her hands, then they extracted the blindfold and the gag. They were in a while room, or cell because there were bars on the window. The people quickly left after she was free from her binding. She heard a click and ran to the door, it was locked.

She cursed under her breath, the door was made of iron, there were white walls surrounding it. She looked around there was a toilet, a sink and a bed, on the bed was a gold cage. She ran over to it, inside was Minke. The cage door was held shut by a lock, She started to pull on it, it was strong and wouldn't budge. There was no combination for it, only a key hole. She looked around frantically. Nothing would help her, then an idea struck her, she grabbed the ropes on the ground and tied them to the cage bars then took the cage over to the sink and tied the other end around one of the pipes.

The lock was in her hands and the rope was strong. She leaned back on her heels and pulled. Suddenly a surge of strength rushed through her, she pulled and the lock started to open, suddenly it popped off and she fell onto her butt. Minke wasted no time in getting out of that cage, she burst out and landed on the bed. For the first time Nyal was able to study her. She had white feathers with large black patches. Her talons were razor sharp as well as her beak. Her large eyes were a crystal blue, and her wings were long and slender.

Quietly Nyal walked over to Minke and knelt in front of her so they were the same height. "Thank you, for helping me open your cage and for protecting me, when we were fighting." She whispered. Minke squawked and rubbed her head against Nyal's shoulder. Nyal stroked Minke for a while, until she heard the door open. She quickly stood up, her arm flung out in front of Minke and Nyal gave her a pleading look. Minke disappeared in a flash of light and pain ran up Nyal's arm. There on her left forearm was a tattoo of a bird. She had done it! She had put her spirit animal in passive form!

Then she noticed the person in the room with her, it was a women in a soldiers outfit. She had in her hand a blindfold, and when she saw the new tattoo on Nyal's arm she quickly grabbed a white cloth, she ran towards Nyal and slapped the cloth down hard on her forearm, Nyal sprang into action she threw a punch at the lady and knocked her in the jaw, after that she ran towards the door, ignoring the woman who was now yelling at the top of her lungs. In her peripheral vision she saw a flash of white it had to be a spirit animal.

She turned and held out her left forearm to let Minke out, but the cloth was covering the tattoo, she tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge. A coyote was growling at her, the woman was getting to her feet, and Nyal ran, she ran out of the door, into a large hall, the walls were made of stone, and the ground was made of wood. Nyal ran with all her strength, wishing she hadn't put Minke in passive form.

She felt hot breath on her heels and willed herself to go faster, but suddenly she buckled under the weight of the coyote, digging his claws into her back. Nyal looked around frantically when something caught her eye, it was a paper on the wall, it read "todo: lie to citizens of Amaya about Greencloaks." Before she could read anymore the woman had reached her and had leaped in front of her head. She quickly tied the blindfold around her eyes, then took a dark hood and put it on her head. She felt her tie her hands together, then she was raised to her feet, and was lead down the hall, and into a room, where the blindfold was taken off, but her hands were not untied and still rested behind her back.

She was in a cafeteria some of the people she knew and some of them were people she didn't know. The woman lead her to a table full of people with their hands tied too. _Probably the people who attempted to escape _she thought as she was shoved into a seat between two people, the people on the other side of the room were free, their hands were not tied, they hadn't tried to get away. Then she thought of the sign she saw, and her heart began to race, they were going to lie to us, about the Greencloaks, to try and get us to join their side.


	4. The Fight

**Chapter 4**

Nyal tried to pull apart the ropes binding her hands but it was too strong. Feeling helpless she looked around, she was sitting beside two girls. One had, straight, ginger hair that was dip-dyed black. She spotted a white cloth on her neck, the other girl she was sitting by had brown, curly hair, and a white cloth was on her bicep. She wanted to talk to the two girls, but no one had said a word.

Finally someone walked up onto a stage at the front of the room. "Hello, I'm sorry for the last few hours, we didn't want to have to tie you guys up, but we have tried to bring people here to help them and we didn't tie them up, it didn't work out very well. I'm here in front of you today because you have been lied to about the Greencloaks. They have been killing people all across Erdas! We have been trying to save as many people as we can, all of you have spirit animals, because that's who the Greencloaks target first. We would like to train you and your spirit animals to help us take down the Greencloaks and end this lie once and for all!" The man on the stage looked around at everybody his eyes filled with rage. If Nyal hadn't seen that sign she would have believed him.

"If you help us your family and your grandkids kids will be safe from these killers who where green cloaks!" A few people laughed at the end. But Nyal stared straight ahead, she knew this guys was a scam, and if Minke was here she could have seen all the little things that proved that.

The soldier who got you this morning will train you and escort you everywhere around the building. You will have to wear blindfolds when walking in the halls, we don't want any Greencloak supporters to see where we train you! Everyday at seven a.m., noon, and six thirty p.m. you will come here for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Again I'm sorry for the inconvenience of your arrival, but no use crying over spilled milk, eh?!" The man then bowed and jumped off the stage yelling for everybody to be dismissed.

The woman then came and grabbed Nyal's shoulders she lead her over to the door and then tied the blindfold around her eyes. They walked down the hall and back into her cell. "I will be back here at seven p.m. you may have no food as punishment for your escape attempt." The woman said then she untied the blindfold and left. Nyal bit her tongue angrily and tried again to get out of the ropes. It was no use, she walked over to the sink and after a lot of tries turned it on and drank the wtare that gushed out, she then turned it off and sat down on her bed pondering how her special day had gone so bad.

At seven the woman came back she tied the blindfold around Nyal's eyes then lead her out of the room and down the halls, for a while they walked until the woman opened the door and lead Nyal into the room. But, her blindfold was no removed, instead she felt something smooth against her forearm and a jolt of pain shot up her arm as the white cloth was removed. Then her hands were cut free and her blindfold was removed. They were in a room full of sand, it was a training area. Besides Nyal five people were in the room, two were "prisoners."

It was the two girls she had sat by earlier, both were studying their tattoos. Then all three looked at each other, the girl with ginger hair had green eyes and the girl with brown hair had blue. At the same time they all released their spirit animals. The ginger haired girl had a fox, whereas the brown haired girl had a mountain lion. Minke stood in front of Nyal, staring intently at the two other animals. Suddenly the fox burst forwards, Minke squawked and took to the air, the fox jumped up and tried to bite at Minke, this set off the mountain lion who leaped forwards, towards the fox.

Just as the mountain lion reached the fox Minke dove at the mountain lion, she slashed at it's face with her talons drawing some blood, then was tackled by the fox who also drew blood before Minke was able to take flight again. Then the mountain lion and the fox began to circle each other as Minke circled them in the air. The mountain lion was the first to make a move, it leaped forwards and slashed at the fox managing to scratch it's flank, drawing even more blood. Then the fox leaped at the mountain lion, it bit at it's leg, succeeding it sank it's teeth down hard into the mountain lion's flesh. Just as the mountain lion began to scratch at the fox's neck Minke dove for the fox, she landed on it and scratched at it's head. It let go of the leg it was holding onto to snap at Minke.

Then the mountain lion leaped up and hooked it's paws around Minke who chirped angrily as she was taken down. The mountain lion scratched at Minke's wings, but before it could cause any damage too serious the fox leaped in to attack the mountain lion who retaliated and faced the fox as Minke hopped away then jumped into the air and circled the two other animals.

All this happened very quickly and Nyal was too shocked to defend her spirit animal everything had gone so bad so fast.


	5. The girls

**Chapter 5**

Finally Nyal leaped forwards, she noticed the other girls doing the same. Nyal aided the girl with brown hair pull the mountain lion away from the fox, it snapped angrily at Nyal, it's teeth brushed the back of her hand, drawing blood. Pain shot around her wound but she ignored it. Suddenly Minke dove at the mountain lion, she seemed mad that it had harmed Nyal.

Quickly Nyal dove forwards and caught Minke by the middle, luckily Minke felt this and before Nyal was wrenched back she opened her wings to lighten the tug. Nyal still nearly fell over backwards from the force but managed to hold on. Minke flapped her wings in anger, letting out ear-piercing shrieks as well. The mountain lion roared and the fox barked. The soldiers did nothing, they only stared impatiently as if waiting for them to be done so they could say something.

The girl with ginger hair was having trouble restraining her fox, and it pulled out of her grip, the mountain lion, who had calmed down pulled away from the brown haired girl as well. Then with a final flap of her wings Minke burst free from Nyal's hands. The spirit animals met in the middle, whenever their humans approached them they let out a growl or chirp of disapproval.

But, they did not attack this time, instead they circled each other, Minke flew low over their heads, finally they started to play with each other, as if nothing had happened. Nyal's mouth flew open with shock, but she quickly closed it.

"Come Valkyria" the ginger haired girl called, her fox (to all of the girl's utter surprise) came. It sat down in front on the girl, it too was a female, (you could tell because of it's obedience).

"Minke, come here!" Nyal called softly, and again to her surprise Minke calmly flew over to her and landed on her outstretched arm, her talons lightly squeezed her arm.

"Cumba, come!" The brown haired girl called, the mountain lion stared (it was a boy) after the girl repeated the command twice it approached her and sat down beside her.

Nyal looked at her soldier, she nodded towards the two other girls. So Nyal walked up, her light brown hair swung behind her in a loose, ragged pony-tail. "I'm Nyal, and this is Minke." She held her hand out to the brown-haired girl, she shook it, "I'm Larquin, and this is Cumba."

The ginger haired girl approached, her fox, Valkyria followed her. "I'm Russet, this is Valkyria." Nyal and Larquin both shook her hand. Nyal then turned to Minke, her wings were bleeding lightly, blood dripped from her beautiful white and black feathers. Valkyria's head was bleeding, and her neck had a few drops on it, her red fur on her head was a dark red with blood. Cumba's face was bleeding, and his leg was dripping with scarlet blood. His tan fur was a light red with blood.

Then the soldier's walked up "Put your spirit animals in passive form." Nyal stared at the soldiers for a second then in a flash all three spirit animals disappeared. The soldiers then nodded with approval "run laps around the room!" Nyal stared at the other girls, who looked back at her. Finally the looked at the soldiers and did nothing. "NOW!" No one moved, Nyal was not going to take orders from the people who had captured her. Finally the woman stepped forward, held out her palm and released her coyote. Finally Nyal noticed something, this spirit animal, it wasn't bonded to the women by the Nector, it was the Bile. The coyote growled, and stepped forwards, it kept approaching them until it lunged forwards teeth bared, in an instant Minke was there. She swooped down and scratched at the coyote. It barked and snapped at her, she flew up to the ceiling and circled them.

_Wow, thanks a ton Minke, your really helping us! _Nyal thought, as her bird circled lazily, they still had some work to do. Next Cumba appeared, he growled at the coyote, then jumped forwards and pinned it down. The soldiers started to yell, they told them to stop, then a bull was released, Russet quickly brought out Valkyria who faced the bull with confidence, despite her size. The bull charged and Valkyria leaped onto it's back, biting at it's flank. It snorted angrily and tried to get at her. Then an emu appeared...the emu. The one that the man who had captured her had. At this Minke dove down from the air and began it's attack on the animal, she wanted revenge.

Minke's wings flapped frantically as she scratched at the emu, finally she got away from it's head and it's beak and landed on it's thin neck, wrapping her talons around it and pecking at it's lower head. It squawked and desperately tried to peck at her. The soldiers finally started to run at the girls. Nyal was approached by the woman, she curled her hands into fists and threw out a punch. It hit the ladies jaw, then Nyal lunged at her, both rolled on the ground throwing punches and trying to pin the other.

Finally the woman rolled away, her hand flew to her side and she pulled out a knife, Nyal felt a rush of fear, this could be life or death. The woman slashed at her, the knife whistled as it swung through the air. Nyal jumped back, then kicked, hitting the woman's shin. Finally more soldiers rushed in. They were quick to point bows at the girls. Nyal flung her hands into the air. The woman was quick to come forwards and shove her hands roughly behind her back, this time they used chains to tie their hands. They pinched her hands, and limited the movement of her wrists to nothing.

"Put your bird in passive form." The woman spat venomously. Nyal called to Minke who disappeared with a flash. The white cloth was placed over her tattoo, then she was blindfolded and a cloth was stuffed in her mouth. She knew the gag was there because she was in a lot of trouble. She bit down on the cloth, she had dug herself into a deep hole now, what would happen now?


	6. Training

**Chapter 6**

Nyal was placed in her "cell" without any food or water, she was still blindfolded and her hands remained behind her back, her wrists being pinched by the chain. They did take out her gag though, for a while they had given them stern warning, slapped them a few times, and their punishment was their ankles being tied, the rope was loose, so she could wiggle throughout the room if she pleased. They told them they would remain here for a day, only with only one cup of water to drink and a pace of bread.

It was extremely boring, she didn't know what time it was and had no company except for when the woman came in to give her a drink and let her eat. Sometimes she drifted off, her dreams were filled with terrible images of blood and fighting. When the day had finally passed the woman (she had told Nyal her name was Soujen _So-Jen.) _came and released her, she handed her a bottle of water and a plate with meat and corn on it. _  
><em>

Nyal ate and drank like a wild animal, she was hungry, and she guzzled the water down only stopping to get refills. Finally when she was all done Soujen tied the blindfold back on and lead Nyal down to the training room again. The cloth covering her tattoo was removed as was the blindfold. Larquin and Russet's blindfolds were removed too.

"release your spirit animals." A man said, the man who had captured Nyal. Not wanting to get punished again they did what they were told, Minke chirped and stretched her wings, her white and black markings were beautiful in the light. For the first time Nyal noticed that the training area had no roof. Sunlight shone down and warmed her face. But there were barb wires covering the top, preventing flying spirit animals from escaping.

Cumba and Valkyria stretched as well, then wandered off, showing no interest to their humans. Minke took off and soared on the breeze that came in from the ceiling, the walls were very high, at least a few hundred feet, enabling Minke to have some room. "Today you will strengthen your bond with your spirit animal. It will serve you well when you are battling. For starters you must try and get powers from your animal. For example, Russet will gain speed and cleverness the most. Whereas Larquin will gain agility and strength and Nyal will gain sharp-sight and dexterity, but instead on leaping from rock to rock she will be more light on her feet, unlike Larquin who will gain balance which will aid her in leaping from rock to rock." Soujen said.

Nyal glanced at Minke, who was soaring above them her wings flapping as she stopped, she hovered her wings flapping, usually sea hawks couldn't hover, but she was a spirit animal so she was probably special. Cumba had disappeared, at first she panicked then saw a door, it was wide open reveling a room full of rocks, and trees. Valkyria had wandered off a bit and was now running laps around the room.

"To start you will have to engage in battle. You will fight each other with only your body, no weapons. If you do not hit hard we will come in and fight you ourselves. Fighting should, at the least, gain your spirit animal's attention. Once you do get their attention you must feel for their power, it will aid you in defeating each other." Soujen said. "Your opponents will know when you have gaining your power, I'll show you what it looks like." She released her coyote, closed her eyes for a second then started to run laps, at first she was running normal speed then she gained a burst of speed and she ran faster than humanly possible. Valkyria was still running laps, she went towards Soujen, each time they passed they got closer as if challenging the other. Finally they were lined up and Soujen kicked Valkria, but Valkyria was quick, and tripped Soujen. She started to fall to the ground, her coyote had been running on the inside and quickly ran up and caught her. Soujen laughed then playfully ruffled her coyote's fur and got up.

She had been going so fast when she fell that she had scraped her knees and hands which were bleeding, but she didn't care. "I'd like to introduce my coyote Fralin (Fral-in) our bond is very strong. Now, you will all become faster and have sharper senses and be able to jump higher and so on, but you will thrive in what your animal is good at. Like how Valyria is fast so Russet will gain the most speed, but Nyal will gain the most dexterity and Larquin will gain the most strength. Now, fight, we haven't got all day." Soujen said, placing Fralin in passive form.

Nyal turned to Larquin and Russet, she didn't want to fight them but decided she could use the training if she was to ever escape. She balled her hands into fists and bent her knees a bit to increase her movement. She was about to fight her new, and only friends.

**Thanks for reading! Be sure to check out my other stories, I am about to release a Percy Jackson Fanfic, please check it out!**


	7. Fight!

**Chapter 7**

Nyal jumped forwards threateningly, in her peripheral vision she saw Minke swoop into the room that Cumba was in, Valkyria followed. Russet and Larquin had also balled their fists and were approaching Nyal. Suddenly Larquin turned and punched Russet in the jaw, she yelped and punched at Larquin, hitting her shoulder with an unsettling thump. Nyal quickly advanced on both of them. She punched Russet in the stomach hard, making her double over. Then kicked Larquin's shin, making her leap back in pain.

Nyal was focusing on Larquin when someone punched her in the stomach. Russet, out for revenge, Nyal doubled over, the air had been knocked out of her. Russet then turned to Larquin both exchanged punches until Nayl got up and slammed her fist into Russet's back and Larquin's wrist. Both punched her shoulder, Nyal leaped into the air and kicked out, she didn't get high enough to hit above the knee though. All of them fought each turning on the other, so when you thought you were on top you got socked in the jaw.

Nyal pushed Russet away and was turning to Larquin when she was pushed into Russet. Larquin yelled for Cumba, they had been fighting for nearly ten minutes and no sign of their spirit animals. Russet and Nyal charged Larquin when she fell both turned to each other. They threw out punches for a while until Larquin got up. Instead of punching they wrestled. Each rolling around on the dirt (Which what the floor was made out of) trying to get on top of each other.

Finally the spirit animals appeared, at first it was just Minke who swooped into the room, followed by Cumba by Valkyria. Minke dove down and landed on Cumba's shoulders, he didn't seem to mind. For a bit the animals just stared blankly at them as if to say "what in the world are you doing on the floor?" But when Nyal yelped as she got kicked in stomach by Larquin Minke finally paid attention. She took to the air and circled at about ten feet, chirping."

When Nyal punched Russet so hard that she yelled, Valkyria barked and also started to circle. Finally when Russet hit Larquin in the jaw and Larquin hollered, Cumba roared and circled beside Valkyria. All the girls were on their feet, Nyal was threateningly punching the air, when suddenly her vision sharpened, she stumbled from surprise. Then realized it was Minke. She noticed small things, like how Russet leaned on her right leg and how Larquin only punched with her right arm. Quickly Nyal leaped high into the air, at least ten feet. The girls gaped at her, Nyal kicked Russet's left leg and punched Larquin's left arm. Both yelled and fell hugging their arm and leg.

Nyal landed lightly then ran forwards with a burst of speed and jumped off the wall and fell on both of her friends. But Larquin pushed her off, with such strength that Nyal was sent flying, of course she landed lightly. Her vision was still sharp, she saw how Larquin got to her feet with little effort. Cumba was assisting her. Larquin rushed forwards, she was more accurate with Cumab's help. Nyal did a backflip, just dodging Larquin's punch. Though when she landed she felt a powerful fist in her arm, she yelled and was sent sliding across the dirt.

Nyal grit her teeth and rubbed her arm, which throbbed. Larquin had turned to Russet who also had got to her feet. Nyal noticed Russet's speed as she got up, Larquin dashed at her, but before she could hit her Russet shot out of the way at high speeds. She seemed more clever too, always finding ways to annoy and tire Larquin. Though Larquin hit Russet from time to time, finally Russet knocked Larquin down. Nyal got to her feet, she looked at Russet, noticed a bruise on her shin, Larquin's work, and a scratch on her arm. Then Russet was running at her, with such speed Nyal barely had time to jump up above Russet. While above her fast friend she flipped and landed on Russet's shoulders, quickly she swung down keeping her legs wrapped around the shoulders and punched at the bruise on her shin. But Russet had started to run, she yelled when Nyal punched but despite her dexterity Nyal was slipping, Russet was going too fast, it made her legs slide.

Nyal yelled as she felt her legs finally slip, Russet heard her and at the last second skidded to a stop, Nyal still fell but was not as hurt from the speed. When she got to her feet Larquin was also up. Everyone was bruised and tired. Nyal's nose was bleeding, Russet was leaning heavily on her right leg and Larquin was clutching her left arm. The powers from Minke had stopped, she felt out of place, her vision had returned to normal making everything seem boring and blurry. The soldiers, sensing that they were done, told them to continue on. But they couldn;t they didn't want to hurt each other and were too tired. So reluctantly the soldiers ordered that their animals return to passive state. Once they did so the tattoo was covered, for a bit the soldiers explained what had happened and how to increase how often this happened. Then they blindfolded them and returned them to their cells.

After taking a shower and putting on some clothes that she was given and eating dinner, Nyal dove into bed she had placed her old clothes under the bed, she felt that they were the only connection to her mother. She still fretted about her and when she escaped her mother would be number one on her list of things to accomplish. She wighed sadly, rubbed the cloth that covered her tattoo and fell into sleep.

**Sadly we don't have many reviews on this story, if we get more reviews I will update more often! Thx :)! **


	8. A real Challenge

**Chapter 8**

For weeks Nyal and her new friends trained. The bond with Minke grew stronger, and Larquin and Russet agreed that this training would help them escape. After 2 months of being held in the "training building" they were getting restless. Nyal punched at dummy, each punch felt stronger, Minke hovered nearby assisting her. Nyal ran back leaped off the wall and kicked the head of the dummy, where she had spotted a small rip. The head flew off and rolled away.

Minke chirped in approval and glided down to Nyal, her feathers were beautiful a perfect mix of black and white. Her beak and talons were sharp and her tail feathers hung swayed gracefully as she flew. Nyal outstretched her arm and Minke landed gently her talons didn't cause any discomfort. For a few minutes Nyal stroked Minke's head and slipped her a piece of meat from the cafeteria. The spirit animals were mostly feed little pellets of food, they were told they were filled with meat, and veggies. Nyal wasn;t so sure.

"Ok!" Larquin's soilder (the one who captured Nyal, who's name was Goure _gor-ee_) "Today is a very important day. The day you fight each other again. But this time you'll have weapons and your spirit animals will be fighting too. We ask that you do not maim each other. The weapons are by the door, you have only one chance to choose, the ends of all the weapons are blunted, that way no one dies! Start!"

Russet and Larquin looked uncertainly at the weapons then ran over to them, their spirit animals didn't follow but stared intently at them. Minke jumped off Nyal's arm, then banked to the right towards the other animals and landed on the ground around five feet away from Valkryia. The animals didn't stay close to each other this time. Cumba kept throwing cautious glances at Valkria and Minke._  
><em>

Nyal ran over to the weapons, she found a silver sword, the end wasn't sharp, but her eyes moved to three small knives lying near each other. They were blunt but might be useful. She nudged Russet who followed her gaze to the knives then got Larquin's attention. Quickly all three snatched up the knives and slipped them in their pants, where the waist band was tightest. The feel of the cold metal against her skin was reassuring and she tossed the sword from hand to hand as the others got ready.

When everyone was good the fighting began. Cumba immediately rushed Nyal, who yelped and swung the sword it hit Cumba but he quickly tackled her to the ground. Larquin yelled an order to him. He stopped biting at her and growled. Nyal pushed the massive cat's chest hoping to push him off. Her left shoulder was pinned down in an awkward angle, her sword was in that hand. Leaving her non-dominant arm to push off the large animal.

Nyal cursed under her breath and pushed helplessly at Cumba, she saw Russet and Larquin fighting. Minke was nowhere to be seen. Then Nyal spotted her, she was pinned by Valkyria. She screeched and raked her claws at the foxes nose, she hit it and drew blood. Valkria yelped and stepped back enabling Minke to fly away. For a bit Minke dove at Valkria scratching at her flanks, drawing lots more blood. Nyal yelled for her to stop but for a while she was unheard when Minke finally heard her she chirped reluctantly and landed on a beam that was built for flying spirit animals a few weeks back.

Suddenly Nyal's vision sharped and she saw that Cumba had a minor scratch on his right hip. It was small but small cuts always seem to hurt more. With her extra dexterity Nyal kicked the scratch, hard. Cumba roared and turned to adress the wound. This gave Nyal enough time to squirm free from his grip. There was a flash of back and white and Minke delivered a blow to Cumba. Meanwhile Nyal gripped her sword and ran towards Larquin who had pinned Russet. She swung hitting her shoulder blade.

Larquin yelled and turned she had a bow but she held it like a club. She swung it at Nyal who leaped high over it and landed with a swing of her sword. It hit Larquin and she yelled and swung again. Nyal couldn't duck this time and she was hit in the side of the head, she fell to the ground her vision filled with spots.

**Hey guys please review!**


	9. Escape Plan

**Chapter 9**

Nyal blinked a lot and the dots disappeared, Minke had flown down and landed beside her head, nudging her with her beak. "I'm okay." She muttered to her spirit animal. Minke chirped as if to say _yeah because we are all okay after we bang our head on the ground! _Nyal grabbed her sword which she had let go of when she fell. Larquin glanced at Nyal to make sure she was okay then turned to Russet. Both lashed out Russet occasionally darted side to side quickly to dodge Larquin's strong swings.

Nyal sat up, she felt dizzy, but she jumped to her feet ignored her discomfort and ran for Larquin, Cumab and Valkyria were fighting, Minke flew above Nyal and when Nyal leaped onto Larquins back, jumped off her shoulders did a flip and whacked her with her sword Minke dove at Russet and scratched her shoulder, but was hit by Russet's sword and went sprawling across the dirt. Cumba had leaped for Nyal, and Valkyria for Minke, who had gotten to her feet and took to the air above the fox. She quickly dove for Cumba and wacked him so hard that her veered off course.

Nyal ran for Valkyria hit her with her sword then leaped above her before she could snap at her arm. When Nyal landed though, an emu ran and separated the two. The soldiers had stopped the fight. "That's enough for today." One said and Soujen came with the cloth, nodding at Minke who sat on Larquin's shoulder. Valkyria trotted over to Nyal who patted her head, then told Minke to take passive form. Minke nipped Larquin's ear affectionately then disappeared.

Once Nyal got to her room, she took out her knife, she slipped it under the cloth on her arm. Pain seared up her forearm and she clenched her teeth. But she kept pulling the cloth up. After a lot of pain the cloth popped off, she restrained from yelling with glee and released her bird. Minke appeared on the bed and blinked in confusion. She looked around the room then at Nyal and the knife. She chirped quietly in approval. Nyal grinned, she had a plan. Before her soldier came to get her a dinner, she'd hide under her bed. Minke would be there with her. When Soujen would come into the room to look for her they'd knock her out.

Nyal would then grab any key she had. Of course she wouldn't have all of them, that would be dumb, but with the keys she would have she would go to the numbers written on them, she had seen numbers on her door and on keys. After releasing some people they would attack the other guards. She hoped Larquin and/or Russet would be able to get the cloth off too. They were pretty smart. Nyal quickly explained her plan to Minke, a few months ago she would have felt dumb, talking to a bird. But Minke was smart and seemed to understand at least a little of what she was saying. After that was done Nyal climbed under her bed, Minke hopped in after her. It was all she could do to keep from screaming whenever a spider wandered by. She _hated _spiders, usually Minke sensed this and ate the spider before it could get close to Nyal.

Anticipation swirled in Nyal's gut. She had to get out, her mother was out there somewhere, possibly in danger. She had no spirit animal either, her father did have one...before both died. He had, had a lemur. It was adorable, it's name was Dogure (Do-gur) then her father had gone off to do something in the military. He and Dogure never came back. Nyal glanced at Minke and a surge of love rushed through her. This was her spirit animal, she loved it and if it died. She gulped then rubbed Minke's wings. Her blue eyes looked thoughtfully at Nyal, she nipped at her ear affectionately. For a second Nyal worried that escaping might put Minke in danger. If Minke died...she pushed that thought away and waited.

Nyal was slightly dozing when she heard a click from a lock, she opened her eyes fully alert. Her vision sharpened, strength and agility surged though her veins. The door opened. Nyal gripped her knife harder. Soujen stepped inside, looked around and stepped in further. "Nyal?!" She said. Nyal took a deep breath and leaped out from under the bed. She swung her knife...the escape had begun.

**Hey guys! Please follow and review!**


	10. Reanly

**Hey, guys I'm so sorry for not updating in forever. It's just that I'm not getting many reviews on this thing, that's usually what motovates me to write these stories, your feedback is very important. So if anyone could review more I'd be very grateful! Anyways hope you like thing chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>The knife kit Soujen's leg. She yelped, though the knife <em>had <em>been blunt, and she grasped for something on her belt. But Nyal was on her before she could reach it. Soujen fell and Nyal pinned her arms down at the wrists, she struggled but stilled after a second. Nyal blinked then said.

"I'm sorry, Soujen, but I'm not your prisoner." Then Nyal whacked her over the head. Soujen's eyes rolled up her head. Nyal gently closed her lids then checked for a heartbeat. She felt a steady thump. Relief filled her, she didn't want to her Soujen. Soujen was sometimes mean, but, sometimes she was nice and slipped Nyal an extra bit of bread after lunch. Or let her have Minke out in her cell, of course she would always stay in there and watch them, making sure they didn't get any ideas.

Minke walked out from under the bed and a waited as Nyal searched Soujen for the keys. She found them and looked at the numbers.

"Room 89, 98 and 34." She said. She rose to her feet and Minke flew up and landed on her shoulder. The weight of her spirit animal was comforting, and she stroked the bird with her free hand. Then she unlocked her door and locked it behind her. If Soujen awoke it would be awhile before anyone would let her out. One less enemy could save a life.

Nyal jogged down the hall. Her room was number 74, so she decided to find 89 first. She reached a corner. She stopped at it, Minke jumped off her shoulder and around the corner. Nyal was about to whisper for her to come back and that she could be spotted, but Minke flew around the corner again and hovered in front of her. She quietly chirped as if to say _all clear_.

She reached room 89 gripped her almost useless knife and slid the key into the lock. She heard the mechanics work then the door slid open. She slipped inside, closing it behind her. Minke sat on her shoulder, and in front of them was a boy, about a year or two older than Nyal. He eyes them cautiously, his hands in fists.

"Who're you?" he asked, his eyes wandering from her to Minke.

"I am Nyal I was taken from Amaya by the Conquers. I knocked out Soujen and managed to peel off that cloth on my tattoo. My spirit animal is Minke, she's a seahawk."

The boy seemed to relax a bit. "I'm Reanly (Reen-ly) I was taken from Amaya too." Nyal nodded at him.

"Where's your tattoo?" She asked grabbing her knife.

Reanly tensed at the sight of the weapon, as if she would attack him. But showed her the cloth which was on the back of his hand. She slid the knife under the cloth. Reanly grit his teeth but didn't say anything. She popped it off and he immediately summoned his animal, it was a buck. Minke let out a shrill cry and leapt from Nyal's shoulder, hovering in front of Nyal's face. Nyal knew that this was a warning. Something was wrong. She tensed her muscles and gripped her knife. Reanly's buck snorted and tossed his head. His antlers were sharp and long. The buck's eyes were black, though they seemed to have an understanding in them.

"This...is my spirit animal, Comu (Co-mu)" Comu looked at Nyal with his black eye and charged. Minke squawked and raked at Comu's eyes. Comu stopped, snorted and tossed his head.

"NO!" Reanly screamed as Minke's talons got dangerously close to Comu's eyes.

"Minke!" Nyal said, her voice was calm, but firm. Minke pulled away from Comu. His face was dripping with blood and was filled with cuts. But his eyes were unharmed.

Reanly put a hand on Comu's neck. "I know what your doing! Trying to plant false hope, then when we run through the halls I'll have to 'fight' some Conquerors for training before you pull me back into this cell!"

Minke plopped down on Nyal's shoulder, her talons squeezed her shoulder gently.

Nyal laughed, she couldn't help it. "Do I look like a Conqueror? Man, I knocked out Soujen and ran. This key lead to your door, but if you want to stay here that's fine with me." Nyal turned on her heel put the key in the lock and opened the door.

"Wait." Reanly said quietly. Nyal paused, door in mid-swing.

"I believe you." He said and stepped forwards. Comu beside him. Nyal nodded and Minke chirped and flew out the door, swooping low to the ground and disappearing behind the wall.

"Watch for soldiers." She said as Minke flew off. She heard a chirp and turned back to Reanly. He was rubbing the wound gingerly on Comu's snout. Comu nuzzled him and trotted over to Nyal and sniffed at her. Reanly eyes Nyal once more then nodded and Nyal left holding the door for Reanly and Comu. Both walked out of the appeared from around a corner and landed softly on her shoulder.

"Now to room 98." She whispered and they walked away towards another prisoner.


	11. Resilience

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>Minke eyed Comu as they stalked down the halls. Reanly walked beside his buck confidently, but threw cautious glances at Nyal and Minke from time to time. They reached the corner and suddenly Comu snorted. Nyal flattened against the wall, her vision sharpened and she glanced around the corner. Two soldiers and two prisoners were walking together. The prisoners were tied at the hands, and blindfolded. She ignored the papers on the walls that said all sorts of evil plans for the Conqueres. Reanly had plucked a few important ones from the walls.<p>

"Two soldiers with prisoners." Nyal whispered. " We have to sneak up on them, we don't want to raise the alarm. Put Comu in passive state for now. Or else his hooves would clack against the tile too loudly." Reanly nodded and Comu disappeared in a flash and both slunk around the corner and towards the soldiers. They got within a few feet and Minke's talons tightened painfully. Nyal gripped her knife and mouthed to Reanly, 1, 2, 3! They both leapt at a soldier and hit them over the head. Nyal's fell to the ground, with her help from Minke she was very strong. Reanly's turned looking dazed and Reanly punched him in the gut. The soldier swung and Reanly dodged then kicked his head. The soldier fell to the ground.

The prisoners were frozen in place. Nyal gently touched one of their shoulders. "It's okay, we are here to help." They untied the prisoner's hands and blindfold. They were two girls. Nyal pulled off the cloth and found that they had a shrew and a bear. Their names were Dreanyl (Drean-l) and Friakci (Fri-ack-e) their sprirt animal's names were Quoy (Qu-oy) and Zyathe (Z-ay-th) they took the keys from the two unconscious soldiers, then slung them over Comu's back. They reached the closest room, and retrieved the prisoner and left the two soldiers in the cell. The group was gaining in strength and numbers. Soon around two dozen prisoners were running through the halls. A large variety of animals running, or flying, beside them.

They unlocked another cell and the guy who looked up stared at them, and started screaming. "What are you doing! Alert! Alert! The Greencloak scum are escaping!" Before he could say more, someone clamped his mouth shut. But the damage was already done. Nyal turned and tensed ready for a wave of soldiers. While someone explained to the man what was happening she spotted the first sign of the man's yelling. A soldier was running followed by many more. A prisoner turned and told her that the guy didn't want to come.

"Leave him. We have better things to do than sit and try and convince him that the Conquerors are liars." She heard the cell door slam shut, the man behind it yelling about Greencloak scum. Nyal turned back to the soldiers, they were gaining. She alerted her group and they got ready to defend. Some spirit animals that were too large to travel quietly through the halls appeared. Minke squeezed Nyal's shoulders gently then, as if by some unspoken agreement, the group charged. Minke jumped off her shoulder and flew at a soldier raking at him with her talons. Comu knocked down several soldiers with his antlers, the bear Zyathe barreled into a few more. She even saw a mouse scurry up someone's pant leg causing them to hop around slapping at their leg.

Nyal pulled out a mace, one she had got from a soldier, and swung it at someone, she hit their legs and they fell to the ground. She punched their head, and they slid into unconsciousness. She leapt at another soldier, but they dodges her mace and jabbed at her with a knife. They nicked her wrist, causing some blood to spill. Suddenly Minke was there she raked at her enemy's face, they flung their knife at her and Minke went down.

"NO!" Nyal screamed leaping forwards to help her animal. But the soldier was in front of her. But, they were unarmed and Nyal knocked them out quickly. She slid over to Minke, a knife was buried her ribs. Minke managed to get to her feet. Blood trickled down her chest and dripped to the floor. Nyal gently pulled out the knife, the wound dripped blood but, Nyal ripped some cloth off an unconscious person's shoulder. She pressed it to the wound, after a minute, people fighting around them and Nyal keeping watch. Minke chirped and hopped away. The wound had stopped bleeding. She flew off, her spirit animal was okay.


	12. The Big Battle

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>Nyal gripped her mace and dove into the crowd of soldiers. An alarm rang out as more and more soldiers flooded into the hallway. Nyal hit one with her mace on her head. The soldier's eyes went back into her head and she fell. Nyal hadn't hit her hard, she only knocked her out. Minke, who was fine, despite her wound, which wasn't very deep, she circled the fight, her eyes darting back and forth, then she seemed to have found someone and she dove at them, her talons stretched out, scratching at their face. As the soldier pulled his sword up to slice her in half she flew off.<p>

But, the escapees were helplessly out numbered. Though they took down dozens of soldiers more just kept coming. Nyal saw Comu collapse, his antlers knocking the feet of another escapee, they fell and were quickly hit on the head by a soldier. Nyal ran forwards, the escapee was dazed, her spirit animal ran up to her, it was a jackal. But the soldier kicked it away with their foot. The jackal went flying as the foot his it's chest, it was knocked unconscious, in danger of the bear Zyathe trampling her. Minke saw this and dove down to the animal, she grabbed it with her talons, and, with amazing strength, lifted it up and took it over to a safe corner.

Meanwhile Nyal ran forwards, towards the girl. She was still dazed, unable to do anything about the soldier looping a rope around her wrists. Nyal dove at the solider, feeling a spurt of strength and speed and dexterity. She angled herself in the air and kicked the guy in the jaw. He fell onto one knee, a hand on his jaw. He glared daggers at Nyal then flung a knife at her, right towards her heart. But, with her increased dexterity she easily dodged, then as he swung a large hammer at her head, she dropped the the ground, and slid under his legs. She had thrown her mace into the air, over his head, she pushed herself to her feet, caught the mace and whacked him in the shoulder.

He gave out a cry of pain, then grabbed another knife and swung it at her head, she ducked, but he thrust his hand that held the hammer forwards, right into her stomach. She grunted as waves of nausea racked her body. She fell to her knees, and the soldier sliced her arm with his knife. She held back a yelp as she felt warm blood trickle down her hand. Minke was busy, she was fighting another hawk, but this one was much bigger than her. They would lock talons peck at each other then fly off, only to circle back and do the same thing. Soon both were bloody, Minke having the worst end of the deal, while she had covered the larger hawk with scratches, large scratches were on her chest, she was losing.

Nyal's increased senses faded as Minke focused everything she had on the hawk. Nyal was defenseless, her mace was gone, kicked away by the fighting crowd. The soldier grinned to himself, then swung the hammer down on Nyal's head. She yelped this time and fell onto her side. Stars covered her vision. The girl seemed to have recovered. She glanced at the soldier the ran. Nyal cursed at her in her mind, she had just risked her neck for this girl and she ditched her! The soldier knelt besides Nyal.

"What, you the leader of this operation? Well, darling, back to the cell for you!" He drew a much longer dagger from his belt and pressed it against her neck. "Unless you'd like to object?" Nyal didn't say a word, she knew her life was on the line, the thought of Minke's crazed look when she discovered a dead Nyal made her shudder. But she glared at the man with all the hatred she had been building up over time. The man grinned then pulled out some shackles. "I was ordered to put these on someone that looked like you. Is your spirit animal that seahawk over there?" Nyal didn't answer, but the man aimed another knife at Minke and as he was about to throw it she shouted.

"YES! She's mine." The soldier nodded then unraveled the shackles. They were made of chains, there were four holes all together, two for her wrists and two for her ankles. A long chain connected them all. He was quick to clip them to her wrists and ankles, then she felt him tighten the chain, she couldn't move her limbs. With a grunt he hauled her to her feet, she hadn't noticed that there was another chain connected to the shackles, the man held it. Minke finally spotted her she let out a cry so sharp that everyone had to close their ears, of course, Nyal had to deal with the pain. But the soldier had let go of her "leash" she managed to hop a few feet away, but Minke was on top of him, her talons raked his face, he yelled and ran. The hawk that had attacked Minke dove towards her. His talons outstretched for a killing blow.

Suddenly Nyal knew what to do, her knees were still able to move. She bent them then sprang into the air and whipped around. Somehow, someway, the "leash" hit the hawk. It wrapped around it like a whip. The hawk dropped out of the air with a cry of pain. It didn't get up again. Nyal suspected a broken wing. Then strength flowed through her. With some straining she broke her hands free, then her feet. All that remained were shackles around her ankles and wrists, small bits of chins protruding from them. She was ready to fight again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Hope you like this chapter! I decided to update so soon because...TOMORROW I'M GETTING AGAINST THE TIDE! Yes, it's so sad, I haven't read it yet. Long story, I had it on hold at my cities library, for months they didn't get it. Then I got an email saying they would never get it. UGH! Then I saw that my school's library had it. So I put that on hold. It was due the 3rd. I still don't have it. So tomorrow if I don't get it at school I'm going to buy it. Barnes and Nobel didn't have it either, so hopefully another store will, or I'll just get it on my phone. Anyways please review and follow! Thx for reading! :)<strong>


	13. Fighting back

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>Nyal swung her mace at the soldier she was attacking. Minke was in the air, she held a raven in her talons, it was struggling against her, it's wings flapped. But Minke moved one of her feet to it's neck, and in one, clean, sweep, slit it's throat. The raven went limp in her talons, its wings drooped and it's head lolled to the side. Minke held onto the raven for one second, a second too long. An arrow flew towards her, with the raven she couldn't get away as fast. The arrow hit her wing. She cried out and released the raven. She flew over to Nyal and landed heavily on her shoulder.<p>

Nyal's mace just missed the man's head. He swung his sword at her she had to leap away, sending Minke into the air. The arrow hadn't gone far into her skin, though it probably hurt she could still fly. For some reason she flew away from the fight and down a hall. Nyal dodged another swing from the man and threw her mace into his stomach. He groaned, and some blood oozed from the wound. The spikes on her mace were sharp, but not long. So as he was dazed she ran forwards and kicked his feet out from under him. He fell and is sword, angled up in his hand, was driven through his heart.

Nyal felt bad for killing the man, but she never intended for him to die, it was just bad luck on his part. She snatched the mace away from his body and ran at a rattlesnake. It looked at her, it's tail rattled, then it struck. But, she had anticipated it's attack and rolled to the side, then slammed her mace into it's long, scaly, body. The snake froze, blood emerged from the wound. As Nyal lifted her mace up, the snake collapsed, the spikes had been driven through it. But, it was still alive, she quickly ended it's suffering with a gentle wring of it's neck. She again, felt bad. It was a normal snake, until someone forced Bile into it's mouth.

Then she was hit by a terrible force. She flew backwards, and looked up, a bull had charged her, she rubbed her back, it's horns had scraped her. She took her hand away from her shirt, it had blood on it. The bull charged again, she grabbed her mace and swung, she hit it's head, sending it into another soldier. But her group was small now Reanly and Comu fought side by side. The girl with the bear was jabbing at a lynx, the bear was taking on a full grown jaguar. About ten other people remained. Others lay unconscious, one was dead, and everyone else was taken away by the soldiers.

Suddenly a cry pierced the air and Minke rounded the corner. Behind her were two spirit animals, a cougar and a fox. Larquin and Russ appeared, leading a group of other escapees. Larquin was bleeding, her forehead had a bad scratch on and she had other scratches crossed her body. Russet was pretty much the same. Larquin gripped a bow, a quiver strapped to her back and a knife in her belt. Russet had some swords. Minke dove at a soldier scratching at it's eyes. Valkyria and Cumba tackled the soldier while it was distracted. Soon it was unconscious. Nyal's vision sharpened, she looked around, the alarm still blared, but on it, she spotted the tiniest button. She ran over to it jumped up, gripped he light that flashed as the alarm rang out, and she pressed the button. After a second the alarm shut off. She dropped to the ground.

Valkyria ran over to Nyal as she landed. The fox had scratches down it's flank and a bite mark here and there. She grabbed Nyal's sleeve in her sharp teeth and lead her over to Russet and Larquin. Minke plopped down on her shoulder. "What's the game plan?" She asked, stroking Minke's feathers. Everyone was fighting around them. But they crouched in the corner. Nyal noticed that they had shackles on their wrists and ankles too. Nyal was in the worst position, her back to the fight. Suddenly Larquin's eyes widened, her arm whipped back to her quiver. She gripped an arrow pulled it out strung it, and pulled the string. She released the arrow, Nyal turned, an arrow protruded from a soldiers chest. He fell to his knees then collapsed to the ground.

Nyal gripped her mace, her knuckles white. Larquin looked a bit shaken up, she had just killed another human being. Russet glanced at the body of the soldier. She bit her lip, obviously uncomfortable about killing. Nyal bit the inside of her cheek.

"We stick together and get as many people as we can out of the darn building!" Russet finally said. They all nodded and dove into battle, yelling for their fellow escapees to keep going. They would make it out.


	14. Determination

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>Nyal leaped up high and kicked the soldier in the jaw. The lady stumbled clutching the spot where the boot had connected. Minke swooped in for the finish, her wings whisked past Nyal, brushing her face. Minke crashed into the soldier's stomach. She groaned and clutched at her belly. Meanwhile Minke pushed off of her with her talons, heavy wing beats keeping her airborne. But Minke wasn't done, she flew up and back a bit then dove at her again, this time she fell over. Her head hit the ground with a sickening thump and she passed out.<p>

Nyal held her mace gently my the ball. Looking for someone to either help or take out. She saw Cumba tackle a soldier, sending a bit of blood into the air as he swiped them. Valkyria was holding onto someone's ankle while Russ hit them over the head with the handle of her sword. Larquin was in a corner shooting arrows. Suddenly someone ran at her she rolled out of the way with surprising speed and fired an arrow at their leg. It met it's mark. The soldier yelped and Larquin his him with her bow. He fell unconscious. Cumba was preeoccupied, now facing a bull when someone crept up on Larquin.

They grabbed her from behind, placing a dagger to her throat. As Cumba focused on the bull Larquin lost his powers. She thrashed in the soldier's grip, but they held her firmly. Nyal rushed forwards, pointing at Larquin as Minke flew just behind her. Suddenly her spirit animal burst forwards and raked the soldiers face. They yelped jumping and shaking trying to get Minke off, nbut they still held onto Larquin.

Nyal ran forwards a burst of speed from Minke and she was by Larquin and the soldier's side in seconds. She leaped up, higher than humanly possible, as she flew in midair she stuck out her foot. But, the man saw her and grabbed her ankle with his hand. Nyal didn't want to do what she was about to do but she had to. In the last seconds as gravity really took affect and she fell she swung her mace.

The ball struck true, though miraculously the spikes hadn't hit the guy, she could tell he was dead. The hit from the mace probably crushed his skull. He fell backwards, his hand dropped the knife and Minke fluttered away from him and onto Nyal's shoulder. Suddenly, seeing this man die, she had a sharp fear. Minke was in grave danger. One hit from a stray arrow could kill her. Nyal saw a coyote fighting, it's viscous teeth could easily crack Minke's fragile bones. She held her arm out in front of Minke, a clear gesture. But Minke squawked as if to say "_you want me to go into passive form, and miss the fight! Your outta your mind!" _Nyal bit her lip when they were prisoners her and Minke had no choice but to obey what the other wanted. But out here, in this "battle field" Minke didn't have to obey her. The worry that Nyal might get punished if she didn't go into passive was gone. She was as close to free as they could get in this wretched building.

With that, Nyal let her arm fall, her fear still remained though. As if she could sense it Minke squeezed her shoulder, and gave her a look with that blue eye of hers. Minke could take care of herself. She could fly, her talons were as sharp as a knife, her eyesight so keen she could see a needle in a haystack from 100 feet away. Nyal let out a sigh, her fear evaporated. Suddenly Nyal's eyesight sharpened. She looked around, seeing all sorts of things she didn't notice. But one caught her eye further down the hall was a door. On it read a sign. "EXIT" That was their escape! She also noticed that the sheer amount of soldiers was falling. The alarm was off, maybe they thought it was okay now and they didn't need to fight. But the escapees were getting dangerously low in number.

Reanly seemed to be the only one left standing from Nyal's group. Comu besides him, his antlers broken in several places and scratches down his flanks, bleeding. Everyone else was mostly unconscious. Suddenly something hit Nyal's head from behind. While she was looking around she hadn't noticed that someone was sneaking up on her, or that Minke had left her shoulder to go take on a red panda. She fell to the ground, her head spinning. She felt a boot press into her back. Nausea rolled over her in waves. She finally managed to glance up. A guy, holding a large, wooden, hammer stood over her. He pressed the hammer to the part of her head he just hit. Right on the tender spot. NYal held back a groan and glared at her attacker.

Suddenly there was a flash of red and the guy was gone. As the wooziness subsided Nyal got to her knees. She saw Russ standing over the guy Valkyria besides her. Minke was suddenly there. Standing in front of her, she nuzzled her cheek with her beak in concern. Nyal in turn rubbed the sea hawk's feathers down with her thumb. Russet turned to Nyal, she cocked her head, asking if she was okay. Nyal nodded and got to her feet. Minke flew into the air and hovered in front of her. Nyal noticed her claws were tinged red with blood.

Nyal rubbed her head then dashed at a soldier. There were maybe ten remaining now. She hit the lady in the thigh with her mace, a spike burying itself into her skin. The lady screamed, though Nyal suspected she screamed in rage more than pain. Nyal pulled out her mace and ducked as the lady sliced at her head the a knife. While crouched she leaped at the lady, spearing them through the middle. They fell with a grunt. She pinned the soldier and threw a few punches at her head. The lady kicked and thrashed. Her fist connecting with Nyal's stomach. Knocking the air out of her. But she took the handle of her mace and whacked the lady over the head with it. She seemed frozen for a second, then passed out.

Meanwhile Russ was pinned by a cheetah. Valkyria was occupied, fighting another Bile controlled fox. Larquin came to her aid as the cheetah slashed her shoulder, ripping the clothing and leaving a scratch. Cumba tackled the cheetah and Larquin helped him, she hit it over the head with her bow, then helped Russ up. Nyal stood. Now around 5 soldiers remained. But all the other escapees were either gone (escaped) unconscious or recaptured. Nyal stood, then raised her arm to shoulder height. Minke understood and landed on her outstretched arm. She folded her wings carefully and let out a piercing cry.

Cumba stood in front of Larquin and Valkria next to Russet. The soldiers saw them and two released animals, a tiger and a toad, (the toad was a spirit animal, not Bile controlled, since no one would probably want a toad) the third person stood with a dingo adn the fourth and the fifth had a hawk and a canary. The stood there each group, facing each other, Nyal saw Reanly laying against the wall, Comu's head sprawled acrossed his lap. She hoped they were only unconscious. There had been too many soldiers. Plus without one another the three escapees left standing would also be unconscious. The prisoners and their spirit animals stood, tired and bleeding from many scratches. The soldiers and their animals were fresh, one had a scratch on his bicep but nothing more. But the escapees had one thing going for them, determination.


	15. Fighting for their lives

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>Nyal gripped her mace even harder. Minke still sat on her outstretched arm, she let out a cry and spread her wings, but stayed where she was, one eye fixed on the hawk. No one moved. Out of the corner of her eye Nyal noticed Larquin discreetly reaching back and grabbing an arrow. Nyal knew what she was doing, she needed time, if the soldier's noticed that she was grabbin an arrow, the fight would break out. At least if Larquin took one down the odds would even a bit. Minke squawked and flapped her wings. The hawk chirped and spread it's wing's, which were tinged with red, too. Though much bigger than Minke, Minke had the advantage of speed. But Nyal eyed her spirit animal, who looked at her. Those blue eyes started thoughtfully at her.<p>

"Wait." She whispered to the seahawk, Minke reluctantly folded her wings, but her grip on Nyal's arm was fierce. Larquin's hand was on the arrow. The soldiers glared at Nyal, but where probably about to look at Larquin. Nyal took a deep breath, her friend needed a diversion.

"You think you can take us?" Nyal laughed. "Well, fella's, if you leave now, you might live." The soldiers looked at each other, eyebrow's arched. One opened her mouth to speak, but the two sentences by Nyal had given Larquin the time she needed. Her arrow flew true and buried itself into a soldier's neck. Time seemed to slow, the soldier's eyes widened, then they fell backwards but before they even hit the ground, they were dead.

Everyone stood, the soldier's faces contorted with shock, Russet, grabbing her swords, Nyal gripping her mace, and Larquin, grabbing for another arrow. Then time returned to it's normal speed, the soldiers, no longer in shock, rushed the small group. Minke took flight, meeting the hawk head-on. The canary flew after the hawk chirping and trying get Minke. Valkyria took on the dingo, while Cumba looked with amusement at the toad, which hopped around his legs. Nyal rushed the tiger, it roared as she swung her mace at it's head, missing by centimeters. While Nyal recovered the tiger leapt, she buckled under it's weight.

Nyal swung again, just as the tiger swiped it's big claws at her right arm. Her mace hit the tiger's head, but it's claws did a lot more damage. She yelped as the claws ripped through her skin. The tiger, though, was dazed from her mace. Ignoring the pain that coursed up her arm Nyal kicked the tiger in the stomach and swung her mace, it hit the tiger's orange and black flank. The tiger roared as a few of the spikes entered it's skin. She pulled her mace downwards, leaving some scratches in the tiger's flank, making it's orange fur streaked with blood.

Suddenly, Minke was assisting her, strength coursed through her and she punched the tiger's leg, with the seahawk's assistance she managed to knock out the big cat's leg. It fell forwards and she quickly pulled herself away from the animal. With increased dexterity she leaped over the tiger as it got back to it's paws. It growled and whipped around, just to be met with a mace in the face. It roared once more and snapped at her with it's teeth. It managed to snag her shoulder as she rolled away. Grunting with pain Nyal got to her feet and with her enhanced sight, noticed stitches from an old wound on the animals back. With all her might she threw her weapon right towards the stitches.

She pulled a knife out of her belt as her mace met it's mark. The spikes tore a few of the stitches, reopening the wound. The tiger growled and looked back at it's wound. Nyal leaped into the air, aiming for the tiger's head, she put her foot out and hit the tiger in the forehead. It growled weakly before falling unconscious. She snatched up her mace and looked around. Larquin was taking on a man much larger than her with her bare hands. Her bow was on the ground behind her, useless when the enemy was a few feet away. But Cumba was obviously assisting her, she grappled with the guy with incredible strength.

Russet was fighting with a soldier, both had swords and were sparring, each had several sword wounds. Valkyria was holding the dingo by the neck, but was flung off, she landed on her side but quickly got to her feet. She rushed the dingo and dropped down and slid under it, then grabbed it's neck once more. But, the dingo had done some damage, Valkyria was bleeding from a few new scratches and bite marks. Cumba had flung the toad down the hall, and was taking on it's "spirit human." He would leap at the soldier and rake his claws, then get scratched by a knife or sword and leap back momentarily, then go in again.

Minke flew through the air with surprising speed, behind her was the hawk, and in her claws was the canary, who fluttered it's wings weakly. Minke released the small yellow bird who fell to the ground and didn't take flight again. Suddenly, her wings snapped open and she raked at the hawk with her talons. It raked at her as well, both creating several scratches. Then Minke would dive and the hawk would follow, or the other way around.

Nyal tensed and ran at one of the last soldiers. She met them, they pulled an arrow out and shot it at her, she dove to the side, hearing the deadly point whistle past her. She leaped at them and jabbed her mace into their stomach. They yelped and grabbed her mace and threw it down the hall a ways. She cursed under her breath and got her dagger. She swiped at the enemy, dodging their incoming blows. She almost smiled as she did a move the soldiers here had taught her. If they knew she was going to retaliate like this, they wouldn't have taught her!

Swiping their leg the soldier fell to one knee, grunting. She pressed the knife to their throat. "Put your animal in passive state." She growled. The soldier gulped and made a noise. The dingo, with Valkyria clinging to it's neck, looked at them and disappeared. Valkria made a noise that sounded like laughter and ran off to help Russet who was struggling to deflect the enemy's blows with only one sword now. Then Nyal took her knife from their throat and banged them on the head with it. They gasped and fell unconscious. She was about to go and get her mace. But was met with a heart-wrenching sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Thx for reading! Please review. I MIGHT be able to get another chapter up before the holidays so keep an eye out!<strong>


End file.
